


Danganronpa STAND against Despair

by CandyYoshi15



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Character Death, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), speedwagon is the protag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyYoshi15/pseuds/CandyYoshi15
Summary: Speedwagon wakes up in a hotel and finds 15 others there including his friend Jonathan Joestar.They then get told by a robotic bear they are trapped there and the only way to escape to kill someone.Follow Speedwagon and his friends solve murders and find out the mastermind and their plan.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Danganronpa STAND against Despair

Darkness....  
Nothing but darkness

My head...  
It hurts so much.  
My eyes slowly opened.

Speedwagon: ugh where am I?

That's right I remember now I got jumped by somebody and now I'm here.  
I wish I caught their face back then.  
So now I'm here?  
I woke up from a random bed and saw I was in a very unfamiliar place.  
It was a fancy dimly lit room.  
It was like one of those old fashioned hotel rooms.

Speedwagon: this is such a bizarre situation

I got off the bed and had a little look around.  
I first noticed a window so I went to open it.  
However there a metal plate preventing to from opening.

Speedwagon: guess I can't look out the window.

Next I wondered to the mirror.  
It was on those big ones that let you see your whole body.  
Everything was normal until I noticed something around my neck

Speedwagon: uh what's that?

Upon closer inspection it was a metal collar of sorts.  
The person that got me must of put it on while I was unconscious.  
There's got to be a way to remove it.  
As I was thinking I heard a random voice.  
I turned around to see a speaker in one of the corners of my room.

???: upupupupu can everyone please make their way to the hotel lobby

That voice...  
It was a mix of playful yet unsettling and disturbed me a bit.  
But I should probably obey since I don't know what my kidnapper is capable of.  
I exited the room so now I'm in the hallway I'm guessing.  
It was like the room I was in.  
A long red carpet and was lit up by chandeliers.

???: Robert?

I heard a Voice called.  
I looked behind me and came face to face with.

Speedwagon: J-Jonathan?

Jonathan: yep it's me

Speedwagon: what is the world are you doing here?

He had a extremely confused look.

Jonathan: I....don't actually know, all I remember is I was with Erina then these guys grabbed us then next thing you now I black out and now I'm here

Jonathan : speaking of Erina have you seen her?

I shook my head and Jonathan looked worried.

Jonathan: I hope she's okay

Speedwagon: you know the same thing happened to me so maybe she's here too

Jonathan: how about later because I was told we need to go to the hotel lobby

So he heard that announcement as well.

Speedwagon: yeah lets go

As we were walking we heard two voices

???: Polnareff I don't think you're going the right way

???: don't worry Avdol I know exactly where we're going

Just walked around the corner were two other men facing us.

Jonathan: who are they?

Speedwagon: I have no idea

Jonathan: um excuse me you two gentlemen there?

Jonathan caught their attention and they walked straight over to us

???: hello there

???: bonjour

Speedwagon: hi um do either of you two have any idea on what's going on?

???: nope all I remember was I was hitting on this cute girl then I blacked out here with a....dog collar around my neck

???: I have no idea sorry

Speedwagon: oh it's fine

Jonathan: oh by the way what are your names?

???: oh i'm Jean Pierre Polnareff but just call me Polnareff 

???: and I am Muhammad Avdol, it's a pleasure to meet you

Speedwagon: it's nice to meet you both, I'm Robert Speedwagon but feel free to call me Speedwaon and this is my friend...

Jonathan: Jonathan Joestar

Polnareff: anyway have either of you any idea where the hotel lobby is

Avdol: I thought you said you weren't lost...

Polnareff: well hehe

Polnareff had a rather embarrassed look on his face.

Jonathan: hey Speedwagon do you think there could be others here?

Speedwagon: I mean I wouldn't be surprised

Jonathan: we should head to the lobby they might be there

Speedwagon: good idea lets go

Avdol: then we shall come as well

Polnareff; yeah

All four of us walked around the hotel a bit.  
Until we found a room.  
There was a sign above it reading 'game room'  
We looked inside to see three others in there.

???: oi Josuke they got that dancing game in here

???: yeah they do

???: are you two done in here, you know I'm just gonna leave

???: okay Rohan go ahead we're not gonna stop you

???: okay then see you idiots later

The one with the green hair and who i'm guessing is called 'Rohan' turned around and faced us.

???: huh? oh it's more people

The two others there looked at us as well. 

???: oh hi I guess there are other people here

The one with the rather peculiar hair spoke

Speedwagon: yeah there is

Jonathan: if you don't mind can we ask for your names

???: sure, I'm Josuke Higashikata oh and just a quick warning don't mention anything about my hair

Polnareff: why's that

???: he's a sensitive little bitch about it

Josuke: shut it Rohan!!

Speedwagon: so you're Rohan?

???: yeah, Rohan Kishibe, I'm a famous manga artist so you've probably heard of me

none of us said anything.

Rohan: o-oh

???: BWAHAHAHAHAHA

Rohan: Okuyasu please shut up...

Josuke: don't talk to my bro like that

???: yeah!!!

Speedwagon: and you're Okuyasu?

???: yep I'm Okuyasu Nijimura and Josuke's best bro

Jonathan: well it's nice to meet you three

Rohan: likewise 

Avdol: so what is this room?

Okuyasu: it's like an arcade of sorts and there's an area that says 18+ only

Rohan: it's just slot machines and gambling, so stuff neither of you should do

Okuyasu: well fuck the rules

Josuke: yeah!!!

Rohan: jesus Christ

Rohan: by the way did you also get kidnapped and wake up in a random room?

Jonathan: yeah that happened to all of us

Josuke: this is so weird...also what's with these....collars?

Okuyasu: yeah I've been wondering the same thing

Jonathan: are you three heading to the hotel lobby too?

Rohan: yeah we should since that creepy voice told us too

Josuke; so you heard that as well?

Polnareff: I'm confident everyone heard it

Jonathan: well then lets go and hopefully we might meet more people on the way

Now with three new people in our group we made our way to the hotel lobby.  
As we were walking we couldn't help but notice a few security cameras and also the windows were boarded up with metal plates just like on my room.  
It was really eerie.  
It didn't take long for us to come face to face with two big doors.

Polnareff: guess this is it

Okuyasu: we finally made it

Jonathan: Speedwagon you open them

I put my hands on the doors and swung them opening to see...  
9 other people

Polnareff: KAKYOIN, JOTARO!!!

Two teens looked over at us.  
One of them had red hair with it being longer one of the side and the other....he looked kinda scary

???: Polnareff, Avdol you guys are here too?

Avdol: yes 

Josuke: this is weird

???: for real...anyway we should introduce yourselfs I'm Noriaki Kakyoin a friend of Polnareff and Avdol's and this here is Jotaro Kujo

Kakyoin pointed to the scary teen.  
When I saw him look at me, I felt a chill run down my spine

Jotaro: hi....

Kakyoin: he isn't good at expressing himself

Jotaro looked like he wanted to say something much stayed silent

Avdol: there are quite a few others

???: Josuke, Okuyasu?

Josuke: huh?

Okuyasu: Koichi?

A few short teen came up to us and shortly followed was a girl

???: Koichi kun why did you run off?

Josuke: Yukako is here too?

Speedwagon: are these two of your friends?

Josuke: yeah this is Koichi Hirose and Yukako Yamaigishi

Koichi: it's nice to meet you

Yukako: hello 

Jonathan: a lot of people sure do know each other here 

Jonathan: wait a minute is that....?

Jonathan’s eyes wondered and what they landed on made him gasp.

Jonathan: ERINA!!!!

Then a blonde girl ran up to us and tackle hugged Jonathan.

Erina: JONATHAN!!

Jonathan: I was wondering where you were

Erina: I was so scared 

Jonathan: don't worry I'm here

The two then shared a kiss

Polnareff: awww love 

Josuke: hey is this everyone?

I looked around the lobby and saw there were four other people.

Speedwagon: um hello you four there

???: HEY HEY!!!

A energetic young man spoke

???: Joseph relax...

A women next to him sighed.

Speedwagon: so did the same thing happen to you guys

???: oh you mean being kidnapped at waking up here yes

???: my goodness I wonder how this happened 

Speedwagon: hey you guys are the only ones I haven’t gotten the names of yet

???: really? Well then, I AM THE COOLEST GUY ALIVE JOESPH JOESTAR

Joestar?

???: I’m Caesar Zeppili 

Okuyasu: wait like the salad?

Caesar rolled his eyes obviously annoyed 

Caesar: yes yes like the salad 

???: can I introduce myself now?

Caesar: oh sorry 

???: it’s fine, well I am Lisa Lisa it’s a pleasure to meet you all

I can already notice some of the guys eyeing her.

Polnareff: wow she’s so pretty 

Okuyasu: I know....

Lisa Lisa: I can hear you you know?

Polnareff and Okuyasu looked away and laughed awkwardly.

???: and finally my name is Suzie Q, I am Joesph’s wife, it’s really nice to meet you all

Speedwagon: well that’s everyone 

Kakyoin: yeah so now what?

It was complete silence for a few seconds until the speakers came on and that voice from earlier came on 

???: hello hello is this thing on? Yes good ahem welcome everyone I am glad you are all here now I know exactly what are you thinking, why are we here? Who am I? Well that will all become clear in a couple of seconds now I want you all to look at the desk quickly 

The voice stopped and we all did what it said.  
My heart was pumping out of my chest in fear of what might happen.  
Then out of no where it appeared.  
On the hotel lobby desk stood a half white half black bear, the white side looked normal but the black side had a weird looking red eye and a sinister looking grin.

Rohan: what is that?

Erina: it looks like a teddy bear 

Yukako: a very creepy looking teddy bear if you ask me 

???: hey that’s not very nice 

Everyone felt their skin shiver.

Polnareff: am I stupid or did that just come from the bear?

Jotaro: nope the voice definitely did 

???: that you are correct Jotaro 

Jotaro: how the hell do you know my name?

???: I know all your names 

Joseph: this is really freaky 

Avdol: could it be a stand user?

Kakyoin: yeah it could be

???: nope I am not one of those silly ghosty things you call stands I am a perfectly normal bear 

Josuke: what is your definition of normal?

Caesar: just cut to the chase who are you?

???: okay Caesar since you asked soooo nicely, the names Monokuma

Koichi: Monokuma?

Jonathan: are you the one who got us here?

Monokuma; do you honestly think a little bear like me has the strengh to carry you all?

Jonathan: I guess not...

Monkuma: anyway anyone else got any question and make sure they aren't stupid ones

Lisa Lisa: I got one

Monokuma:go ahead

Lisa Lisa: why are we here and how do we get out?

Monokuma: well I will answer your second question first the way you get out is.....

Jotaro: well are you gonna say it or not?

Monokuma:the thing is.... there is no way out

The room filled with silence

Okuyasu: you for real?

Suzie Q: the entrance is right there though

Then as soon as she said that a metal door came down and blocked it off.

Monokuma; what entrance?

Suzie Q: ....nevermind

Kakyoin: so if there is no way out does that mean we have to spend our lives here?

Monokuma: yes it certainly does

I could see the fear on everyone's faces.  
Well almost everyone

Polnareff: pfft no problem we can just use our stands to get out 

Monokuma:I wouldn't do that if I were you

Kakyoin: why is that?

Monokuma: you know those collars around your necks right?

Josuke: yeah I was wondering about these

Monokuma: you see the collar has builded in spikes if you bring out your stand the collar with make a beeping sound then.....the spikes with activate and piece your neck killing you the same goes for hamon so don't think you're off the hook Joesph and Jonathan

Suzie Q: um excuse me but what about the people who have neither? I don't use hamon or stand but I still got a collar

Monokuma: I'm getting to that soon, first I need to tell you something important. There is a way to get out of here

Speedwagon: what is it, we'll do anything

Monokuma: you sure?

Rohan: yes now tell us

Monokuma: upupupupu

The bear just laughed and I could feel some sort of evil energy radiate off him.  
I have a bad feeling about this....

Monokuma: so if you want to get out of here you must........kill someone

The room went dead silent.  
Kill someone?  
He's not being serious right?  
right?

Joesph: hehe funny joke, tell us how we really get out of here

Avdol: I don't think he's joking, I think he's being serious

Erina: you expect us to kill each other?

Monokuma: yes, drowning, stabbing, poisoning, shooting I don't care how you do it just kill someone if you want to life freely outisde or else be prepared to live your lives here

Jonathan: hey now there's no way anyone here would be willing to kill someone

Koichi: yeah that's right we'll just find another way out without anyone dying

Monokuma: you can try but trust me it's either murder or you die here. That's all I needed to say now if you excuse me I'll be leaving but feel free to look around and get used to this place beacause this place is now your graveyard

The bear creature then mysteriously vanished leaving us all in a daze.  
There was somewhat of a distrusting aura in the air. 

Everyone looked around at each other with fear in their eyes.   
Would any of us actually kill an innocent person?  
Could someone actually be planning to do it at this very moment?  
No one knows for sure.  
But all we know is that we might be spending the rest of our lives here.  
Are we all willing to accept that?  
Who knows what might happen in the future...  
Only time will tell...

TO BE CONTINUED...<

16 remaining....


End file.
